


Head Above Water

by seraphic_gate



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Game, only a little bit angsty, weird fluffy alt pairing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose takes a "tough love" approach to Alisha's emotional crisis, but Mikleo is still concerned.  He decides to visit Alisha in Ladylake, but consolation just doesn't come as naturally to him as it had to Sorey.   It's even more difficult to cheer someone up when you're invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rose may not have thought much of it when Alisha was gone for weeks at a time, but Mikleo was concerned. Maybe it was because he and Sorey had seen slightly more of Alisha's dilemma before meeting Rose, but he always worried about what sort of trouble the princess might get herself into when left to her own devices. That's how they had met, though looking back at it, Alisha wouldn't have remembered him being there when Sorey found her collapsed in the Mabinogio Ruins. 

Maybe Rose's "tough love" approach was valid.  Alisha really was too tender and emotional to take on so many challenges at once, but Mikleo wasn't sure if throwing her into a trial by fire was the best way. 

So he'd left the group, telling them that he needed to do some research on Maotelus.  But what he really did was make his way to Ladylake. 

Getting into the princess's manor wasn't hard. Finding his way around once inside presented a slight challenge, however. He found the door to a room that he thought was hers, but knocking would be a gamble. He wasn't keen on being made for a ghost, and scaring the wits out of a bunch of maids.

“Alisha?” He called out her name, knowing that no one else could possibly hear him. “Can you hear my voice?”

“Mikleo?”

He sighed in relief. “Good, so you can hear me.”'

The door opened. Alisha was behind it wearing her black garment without armor over it, and her hair was down. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying, and she wiped them with the back of her hand.  He sighed at the sight.  Of course something was wrong, and there was no way she'd come to Rose for help.

Mikleo stepped through. “I'm inside now. You can close the door if you wish.”

Alisha did so with a small sniffle. “I've been a squire for so long, and I still can't see you without Rose's assistance.”

“At least you can hear me.” Mikleo put a hand on her shoulder to let her feel where he was. She didn't flinch at the touch. “Were you crying again? Geez.”

“Mikleo,” She put her own hand over his, marveling at how it appeared to rest on nothing. “Your hand is warm.”

“Eh?” Mikleo withdrew his hand and folded his arms over his chest instead. “Sorey and Rose both had a lot of help before they could perceive us, you know,” he said. “Sorey lived side by side with us in Elysia from infancy. And Rose, well, Dezel stayed very near her for years. She didn't know he was there, but he stood by her side even when she was sleeping. So, for having no exposure to seraphim like that in your life, I think you're doing very well. You can even hear me now without Rose's help.”

“You're too kind, Mikleo.”

“I'm not being kind. I'm only saying what's true.”

Alisha giggled. It was a nice alternative to her crying, although he wished he wasn't the target of her laughter. “I didn't mean to offend you, or doubt your words. I know that if you say it, Mikleo, it must be true. But, you did come all this way on your own just to check on me. The others aren't here, are they?  You're kind to do that.”

“I had other things to do in this city,” Mikleo said, but it was a lie. “Anyway, you shouldn't need me to point things like this out for you.”

“I'm sorry that I'm always down on myself. It must be frustrating for all of you.”

“Uhg. Don't apologize for stuff like that either. Your feelings aren't invalid. Things are hard, we all know it. I'm just trying to tell you how things really are, because you tend to lose your objectivity. You aren't able to see how much you've accomplished.”

“I suppose you're right.  From my perspective, it seems like I'm always failing. Sorey almost went blind because the burden of allowing me to help him was too great, and he didn't say anything.”

“That's more a Sorey-problem than it is yours,” Mikleo groaned. “What a goof. To think that generations of mankind will be looking up at that light thinking what a venerable saint he must have been.”

“But he is that, in his own way.” Alisha said, forcing a smile. They all had this bittersweet remembrance of Sorey. Mikleo was no stranger to it. “But I know what you mean. Most people will never know who he really was.”

Her expression darkened again. Mikleo noticed her rubbing her arms as if it were cold in the room, although the temperature was normal. “It isn't just me being a squire," she said.  "I'm not accepted here as a princess, and since Lady Maltran left us, the knighthood does not respect me as one of their own, either. As a politician, I haven't accomplished any of my goals. I'm regarded as a small yapping dog whose fangs can't even break skin.”

“I've seen your real fangs, Alisha. They are not dull.”

“This may sound self-centered to someone who is literally invisible for the most part,” she went on with a small bitter laugh, “but sometimes I feel like you, Rose, and the others are the only one who can see me.  That's why I keep trying.  I can't let all of you down.  But still, I've tried so hard, and to no avail. I couldn't help Sorey. I can't help Rose now. I can't change the kingdom.   Are my efforts futile?”

“You know they're not," he sighed.  "Something must have upset you before I came by.”

"It wasn't hard to see that, was it?  They just passed a law that officers of Rolance are not permitted within the castle.  It's a clear move to prohibit Sergei from participating in any political talks that occur here. Furthermore, if I am given any title by Rolance, such as official ambassador, then this rule may be extended to me as well.”

“That's stupid. I thought the most corrupt councilors had died on their way to Camlann.  Why hasn't the council changed at all?”

“Cut off one head, two take its place,” she said. “There's no shortage of people who hate me here. The castle is not my home, but it's where my father and his relatives were all raised. The thought of not being allowed there, it's just...”

Her eyes began to water again. She tried to hide it, but he knew. Political machinations aside, this was about reminding Alisha that she wasn't _really_ a royal in their eyes.

Mikleo touched her arm first to remind her that he was there. Then he pulled her to him and held an arm around her shoulders. He was trying his best, he really was. But she seemed more surprised than comforted, with her rigid posture and breathless gaze into what from her perspective was an empty void that appeared to be holding her.

“I'm sorry,” he said. “Sorey was a lot better at this kind of thing than I am.”

“No, it's fine,” Alisha said. She relaxed and let more of her weight press into him. “You're doing a great job. I feel better already.”

Mikleo released her. She smiled up at him as if she could see him, and he had to remind himself that she could not. He was glad for that, since her beaming admiration was making him blush. “That's the problem with taking on too many roles at once,” he said, looking at the papers collected on her desk, instead. “If you could just focus on one thing at a time, I'm sure everything else would feel less hopeless.”

“You're right.” She nodded. “About my role as squire, then. You said that Dezel was able to improve Rose's resonance just by staying in close proximity to her for an extended period of time, right?”

“Yes, that's what happened.” Mikleo huffed. “Seems creepy if you ask me, though.”

“So what if--I mean, as long as it isn't a bother to you, Mikleo. What if I stayed close to you for a while? Would my resonance improve, then?”

“Theoretically that could happen. I guess I could...” He trailed off, thinking how awkward it might be.

A moment passed, and Alisha began looking wildly all around herself. “Mikleo? Oh no, did I lose my ability to hear you?”

“No, no, I'm still here!”

Alisha heaved a sigh of relief. “Oh, good. It would be so terrible if I couldn't hear you _or_ see you, like before.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking, I could um,” he cleared his throat. “I could sit at the side of the bed while you sleep. As long as you don't mind sleeping with a light on, so that I can read.”

“I would appreciate that very much, Mikleo!” There was that overwhelming smile again. No wonder Sorey had named her the way he did. “But, don't you have business to attend to?”

“I've already seen to everything,” Mikleo said, not that he had any other goal besides seeing Alisha. “You know, I am not too experienced with human culture in practice, but I am well-learned in historical records. You can always ask me if you need an outside perspective into your problems at court.”

“Ah, well if everyone else could see you, that would alleviate at least one of my problems.” She sighed. “Tomorrow night I have to attend a gala. Everyone looks at me in askance when I attend functions as Princess Alisha without an escort. I never have anyone to dance with, either. It's awkward.”

Mikleo chuckled. “I doubt bringing an invisible date would change that very much. But I could go with you anyway, if that would make you feel better.”

“You'd do that for me?”

“Eh, it's a chance for me to study the architecture anyway.”

Alisha smiled warmly and felt the air in front of her until she felt out Mikleo's hand. She placed her other hand over it, and held it up between them. “Thank you, Mikleo!”

 

 

 

 


	2. Miklovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cute Mikleo and Alisha things!

Days passed and Mikleo kept his promise to sit by Alisha's bed. It wasn't a bother at all, especially since Alisha lived in such a fancy manor with plenty of good food. Her bedroom window overlooked the courtyard with many varieties of flowers. The fountain in particular made him feel right at home.

He decided to stay at least until the end of the month when Alisha was being forced to attend that obnoxious gala she was so anxious about. He couldn't picture her at an event like that in her armor and with her stoic demeanor, but Alisha had surprised him before and he didn't doubt her now. 

He'd follow her when she left the manor, trying very hard not to impose on her while at the same time wanting very much for her to be able to see him. He offered her chances to be alone, but she denied each on, insisting she could not be happier than with his invisible presence at her side. He did insist upon it when it was time to change or bathe though, which Alisha was keen on agreeing to. 

Two weeks into his stay, a maid came into the room early in the morning, while the sun was still creeping over the city. 

“Lady Alisha,” she said, gently prodding Alisha, who had fallen asleep in her bed while going over some documents. Mikleo had taken care to move them and place a blanket over her shoulders, but she was still in her tunic and gloves. “Lady Alisha, it's time to wake up. You have a meeting with the council today, don't you remember?”

“Ah!” Alisha shook as she woke, sitting up straight in her bed. “That's right, I--”

She batted her eyes and lost track of her thought completely as she looked up at Mikleo. She looked at him. 

“Mikleo!” she gasped, and threw herself half out of the bed and into Mikleo's arms, pushing him back in the chair. “I can see you! I can really see you all on my own without anyone's help!”

“A-ah, yes, that's really good Alisha but--” Mikleo stuttered and watched the maid's expression grow more concerned by the second. He tore Alisha away from himself and pushed her back into the bed, patting her shoulder. “But nobody else can, remember?”

“Ah, perhaps my lady should get more sleep after all!” the maid said nervously. “It doesn't take much time to get to the castle, and you're already dressed....”

Alisha remembered herself and calmed down. “I'm fine, I will change now,” she said. “Please give me a moment.”

The maid nodded in agreement and left the room. Mikleo sighed. “They're going to think you're crazy. Or worse, they might think you have a crush on some imaginary guy you made up.”

Alisha tilted her head with a little smile. “That's the least terrible thing people think of me,” she said getting out of the bed. “I'm so glad to be able to see you again! And Mikleo, your hair...”

Mikleo shrugged. His hair was slightly longer, but not even to his shoulders yet. “What about it?”

“I didn't know that seraphim's hair would grow out like that.” 

“I'm a young seraphim, unlike Lailah or the others. My body still grows pretty much in step with a human's, so it's no wonder my hair is getting longer.”

“Hm, well I like your long hair!” She laughed. “I never noticed that it was curly before.”

“Please stop,” Mikleo said, turning away. He knew his face must be on fire. “I find it a bit of a nuisance, but I haven't had anyone to cut it for me.”

Alisha looked down at her hands. The two of them were starting to understand when the other meant since Sorey went to sleep, or not like when Sorey was here, without it having to be said. 

“Would you like me to?” she asked gently, after a moment's consideration. “I understand if its--”

Mikleo huffed. “Not if you're going to use your spear.”

“I wouldn't!” She scratched her cheek though, looking sheepish. This worried Mikleo a little, like maybe she had been considering it. “Although I haven't cut hair before, so maybe it's not a good idea.”

“Don't worry about it.”

“Oh, I know what I can do!” She got a broad smile on her face and began to dig in her vanity. “Here,” she said, pulling out a black ribbon. “I can tie it back for you. Then at the least, it won't be in your eyes.”

Mikleo gave in without further protest and leaned back in the chair so that she could easily reach his head. She began to comb it from the ends and up, taking out the tangles. Mikleo had only let Sorey play with his hair before; his hands were big and clumsy. He'd suffered a few bad haircuts humoring him. But Alisha's fingers on his scalp were soft and timid. 

She let a giggle slip. 

“What's funny?”

“It's not funny,” she said. “I'm having fun, that's all. Imagine if it got really long, you could braid it!”

Mikleo sighed, but didn't pull away. Alisha needed some fun, after all.

“Okay, it's done,” Alisha said. “Um... can you see yourself in a mirror?”

“Of course I can,” Mikleo scoffed. “I'm not a vampire, you know.”

“Oh, I'm sorry! I meant no offense.”

Mikleo sighed again and stood with his hair now in a tight, neat pony tail at the nape of his neck. The strands that were not long enough to tie back fell back still framed his face. “I'm not offended,” he said. “I have to remember that you don't tease back and forth like the others.”

“Oh, I see. I never have been very good at that. Um...” She put a finger to her lip and began to think hard. “I should do your makeup, too?” 

“W-what? Make-up?”

Alisha grinned. “That is a joke, see?”

Mikleo let out a huge sign of relief. “Good job Alisha, I was really scared.” He stood up from the chair and shook his head to see if the ponytail would fall out. It was very short, but Alisha's tie held it firmly in place. “I'll leave for now so you can get dressed.”

“I may as well wear what I have on.”

Mikleo crossed his arms and grimaced. “You are going to court, right? Not on knight business. You should wear that outfit Rose bought for you. It speaks more to your nobility.”

“But it's so ostentatious,” she said, turning her shoulders inward in such a way that was more girlish that she probably would have preferred Mikleo to see. 

“That's sort of the point, I thought? Well, at least change to a new tunic. You slept in that one.”

Mikleo stepped out of the room. He waited in the hall for Alisha, watching maids walk about. One of them must have had some resonance, because she always looked around herself since she was nearby. And someday, he thought, if Sorey's plan went well, even that maid would be able to see him as clearly as Alisha. 

Alisha emerged wearing Rose's outfit after all, even the hat. “There, do I look, um... noble?”

Mikleo put his hand on his chin and looked her over. “Yes, although Rose originally bought it as part of some ruse, I think it suits your lady-in-court persona rather well.”

“If you think so, Mikleo.” She smiled and began to walk down the hall on her way. “I'm so relieved I can see you now.”

Mikleo nodded and followed after her. “It's a relief for me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the demand for more "Mikleo making new friends and doing stuff other than pining for Sorey" while Sorey is asleep. Maybe more chapters if I think of it?


End file.
